Sometimes Your Dreams Come True
by Perfectly-Imperfect1996
Summary: Reina was just another One Direction fan until she and her best friend Amy went to a concert that changed their entire lives. When they befriended the band they knew everything would change. Niall/OC
1. Chapter 1

Reina's POV

"Re we are going to be late if you don't put your clothes on right now!" My best friend Amy yelled through the bathroom door.

"I just can't decide what top I want to wear," I sighed defeated.

"How many tops did you bring? We aren't even spending the night!"

"I figured that I'd choose the one that looked the best with my hair today but now I can't pick."

"Oh my god," Amy sighed. "Just let me in."

I unlocked the door and she slipped out of the crowed hallways of West Prep. She was wearing a skirt and her Love Harry shirt. She shook her head as she looked around at the mess I had made of the bathroom. Make up and clothes were strewn all over the counters, eye shadows color coordinated with shirts.

"You haven't even put you're make up on yet?" She shrieked. "6 hours, Reina. 6!"

She looked over the blouses and tossed me my favorite ruffled tank and gray cardigan. She began loading all the rest of the clothes back into my bag. She glanced at me. "What are you waiting for get changed so we can get out of here!"

I pulled off my school uniform and slipped on my jean shorts and my top. "How do I look?" I asked.

"You look great, as usual." She handed me the Urban Decay Roller Chick palette. "You can do you're makeup on the way."

My phone buzzed and I pulled it out of my pocket to check caller ID. It was mom. "Perfect timing now let's get out of here!" Amy said grabbing my arm and tugging me out to meet my mom out front.

"Hey!" I said slipping into the front seat and pulling down the mirror.

"You two ready for tonight?" My mom asked.

"I am, Reina here only decided what she was going to wear five minutes ago," Amy said.

"I thought you picked last night?" My mom laughed.

"Yeah but I needed options! I have to look perfect tonight. We did get front row seats for a reason."

"You know you don't do well with options," My mom sighed.

"Oh shh!"

There was a pause as I put on my mascara.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Are you always hungry?" Amy asked from the backseat.

"Most of the time."

"I swear you are all five guys combined. How they all made a pretty girl I have no clue," Amy shook her head. My mom laughed.

"So One Direction huh?" Mom asked.

"Yep," I laughed. This with how every conversation with my mom started. It usually finished with my ranting about spoons or carrots and she would just be staring at me confused. How we convinced her to drive me and Amy to the concert was beyond me.

OoOoO

Two hours later we pulled up out front of the arena. "You two have your tickets?" Mom asked for the hundredth time.

"Yes mother!"

"I'll see you girls later!" She yelled out the window before driving off. As my mom had no interest in going back stage she had just gotten a general admission ticket. Amy and I on the other hand had gone the whole nine yards. We weren't sure if the guys would be back stage preshow but it was our best bet for getting to meet them. We'd be the girls asking Big Time Rush if they'd seen One Direction around.

We flashed our passes to the guy at the door and he let us in. There was a lady that looked official that smiled when she saw us. "You must be the last two VIP girls."

"I told you we were going to be late," Amy said.

"Shut up!" I hissed.

We followed the lady down a hallway and into a room where lots of other people were sitting. Most of the next hour went by in a blur as Amy and I spent the entire time looking for One Direction and not paying any attention to the BTR guys at all.

"Well damn," Amy muttered as we were escorted with the other fans to our seats.

"At least we have front row seats, that's what we really wanted anyway," I told her quietly.

We sat down and I pulled out my phone to text Haley and Sierra, two other One Direction fans I'd met on Tumblr that were coming to this concert. _**Hey dolls, are you two here yet? Our seats are awesome. Stand up and yell if you're here. Xx –Re**_

"REINA CARTER!" I heard someone yell and turned around to see the girls waving from way in the back. I held up my hands in a heart and they did the same.

"Those two are awesome," Amy said laughing.

"Aren't they though?" I said sitting back down.

"Fifteen minutes," Amy said checking her phone.

"I can't wait!"

OoOoO

For fifteen minutes Amy and I sat in almost perfect silence just absorbing everything around us. The atmosphere was perfect. The "Text us your thoughts" screen was full of One Direction references and I wished for the millionth time that One Direction had their on headline tour.

Then the music started and five gorgeous guys appeared out of nowhere.

"I think I'm going to die," Amy said.

"Breathe doll, they haven't even started singing yet."

I have to admit I was swooning a little inside but I was not about to let anyone else know that. I looked down the line. Zayn looked great as always, Louis's hair was perfectly messed up, Liam was a cutie, Harry looked crazy and I couldn't help but smile and then I saw Niall on the end. He looked at me almost as if it was perfectly timed.

Typically I would say he wasn't really looking at me. He was looking over my head or at someone next to me but it was the obvious connection and I looked down smiling. I was sure I was blushing. I looked back up at him and he was still staring right at me. I turned to Amy.

"Is there something on my face?" I asked concerned.

"Bitch, you look fabulous. Now shut up and listen!"

I turned back to the guys. Even as I tried to look away I could feel his gaze on me and I found it impossible to look anywhere else. The first song stopped and I saw Niall lean over and say something to Liam. Liam smiled and nodded before looking my way.

They couldn't be talking about _me._ Could they?

I looked at Amy to see if she noticed but she was off in her own world singing along to the music in What Makes You Beautiful. I tried to ignore him and listen to the music and I was successful for about one and a half songs. I was dancing with Amy jamming out to the music like we did in my room on weekends.

"Niall is coming over here," she said stopping her dancing abruptly.

"No he's not," I said whirling around to see him coming down the stairs walking past all the other girls in the row. He held out his hand to me and I took it. I was too dazed to even think about this. My only thought was: _This is going to be all over Tumblr tomorrow. I hope I look pretty._

Another World started playing and Niall was looking at me, singing to me. Me. I'm typically the cool one around celebrities, I've met a few and we've even had actual conversations, but none of them had ever sung to me.

The song ended and he pulled me in for a hug. I put my arms around his neck still absolutely confused. "Come back stage after we're done? You can bring your friend." He asked quietly.

"Um yeah," I whispered. That was all I could come up with? _Um yeah?_

He squeezed my hand as I walked off stage and took up my seat next to Amy.

"What just happened?" She asked me.

"I have no idea. He wants us to come back stage."

She began tweeting on her phone immediately. My phone lit up with multiple texts.

_**AmyG10: I'm going to meet my future husband because ReCarter and Nialloffcial just fell in love on stage. **_

_**Re! OMG text me as soon as you get the chance. What just happened? xxHal**_

_**I think I just died a little inside! That was amazayn. Kiss him for me while you're backstage haha –Sierra**_

_**I guess you aren't sticking around for the BTR part huh? –Mom**_

The last song finished and Amy grabbed my arm. "Let's go Re! We can't be late for this very important date!"

"Are you going to faint?" I asked sounding more like my usual self again.

"Oh lordy I hope not."


	2. Chapter 2

Reina's POV

The guy standing in front of the back hallway waved us through and pointed down the hall on the right. I walked into a door marked green room. The guys were all sitting on couches on their phones.

"I've always wondered why they were called green rooms when most times they're never actually green," Amy mumbled from behind me. I laughed. The boys heard me and Louis jumped up and hugged me.

"Oh god," Amy laughed.

I'm not exactly a huggy person, it's like I love my friends but we don't really need to express that through hugging. I hugged him back though and Amy laughed a little more. I was just glad she wasn't fainting.

"Nice to meet you," Louis said.

"I'm Reina," I told him.

"Pretty name."

I laughed. "Thanks, it's the only one I have."

He led me over towards the couch Niall was sitting on and sat me down before turning back to Amy who now looked twice as nervous standing there alone. He looked at her shirt and shook his head.

Niall put his arm around me hesitantly. He was a lot less confident than he had been out on stage a few minutes ago. I leaned towards him a bit to show him it was ok.

"All these girls are Harry fans. I just don't understand what's so special about him. Why does everyone like him so much?" Louis asked.

"Oh its way past like now," Amy said.

There was a pause as we all stared at Amy.

Louis looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at Harry. "You never see anyone in a Love Louis shirt."

"That's only cause no one loves Louis," Harry said. Louis turned around and hit him in the head. "Ow!"

I laughed. Amy was still standing there awkwardly. Louis sighed before setting Amy down next to Harry. She looked like she would die happy. I was surprised she didn't have her phone out tweeting about this. Everyone looked at Amy waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Oh! I'm Amy, nice to meet you," she said her words mostly blurring all together.

"I love how they're American," Louis said.

"Yes because Niall would've grabbed the only British girl in the audience?" Liam asked giving him a strange look.

"You never know," Louis said with a shrug. He sat down on the other side of me on the couch. I had to slide over even more because this couch was not meant for more than two people. "So tell me about yourself."

"Um. What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Everything! Think of this as your background check. We can't approve of you till we checked you out to make sure you aren't a serial killer or something."

I laughed. "Well I'm not a serial killer."

"Well that's good," he said nodding. "Continue."

"I'm sixteen. Ames and I both go to West Prep, not that you know where that is. I like theatre-"

"You're an actress!" Louis said happily.

"Uh yes."

"Wonderful. Anything else?"

I shrugged. Louis hopped up and walked over to Amy and started giving her the third degree. "This is awkward," I whispered.

"Sorry," Niall whispered.

"What are you two whispering about?" Zayn asked walking in behind us. He sat on the arm rest of our couch. "I'm Zayn."

"Reina, nice to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine darling."

I'd have to tell Haley about this, she'd die. Zayn had always been her favorite. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I ignored it and it buzzed again.

"I think your phone is ringing," Zayn said.

I sighed and pulled it out of my pocket. It was a call from Haley, speak of the devil. "Hal kinda busy right now," I said.

"Where did you go?"

"Backstage."

She began chattering loudly.

Amy was giving that please save me from this crazy man look. I hadn't realized Louis was still questioning her.

"Gotta go Hal, you and Sierra can have ours seats. K bye!" I hung up.

"Louis, don't you think you've questioned her enough?" I said jokingly.

He regarded her suspiciously. "She's not a serial killer either?"

"No as far as I know."

"Well alright!"

"You are so strange," I said.

He grabbed my phone out of my hand and started flipping through my pictures. "Oh that's me!" he said. "Look Harry someone loves me!"

Amy rolled her eyes and resumed her tweeting. My phone buzzed and I opened leaned over Lou to check it.

**AmyG10: Louis_Tomlinson is a freak. **

"I'm offended by that," He said. I grabbed my phone back and kissed him on the cheek. "Ew!" He rubbed at his face with his sleeve.

"Oh you sound like you're five. I'm not even wearing lip gloss today," I said rolling my eyes and settling back into my seat next to Niall.

"Want to go grab something to eat? There's a craft service cart around here somewhere," Harry asked Amy. 

"Sure," she said smiling.

"I think I'll join you," Liam said getting up. Zayn hopped up too. "You coming Lou?" Liam asked.

"No I think I'd rather stay here," He said.

"Come on," Harry sighed grabbing his arm. It took me a second to realize that they were leaving me and Niall alone.

"Well that was interesting," I said with a laugh.

"The guys already like you," Niall said.

"They're pretty cool too."

He brushed my hair out of my eyes and I smiled shyly.

"You're beautiful," he said. "I know that you're probably too good for me and-" I cut him off by putting one of my fingers up.

"No. Listen, you're gorgeous ok? And you're funny and you're sweet! You pulled me on stage and sung to me and that's so romantic. I don't understand why you aren't more confident! You're perfect."

"Are you done?" He asked.

"Are you going to argue with me?" I asked.

"I don't agree but-" He started but I pushed him back against the couch and kissed him.

I heard someone laugh and turned around to see Louis holding up his phone.

"Oh my god Lou! Did you just video tape that?" I asked mortified.

"Yep and I'm tweeting it," he said smiling.

My phone buzzed and I looked down.

**Louis_Tomlinson: Aren't Niallofficial & just the cutest thing?**

It was only a few minutes before my phone was blowing up with tweets from all my friends. I turned my phone off quickly.

"Sorry?" Louis offered. I just sighed.

_**Hey guys! Review please? I'd love some feedback **__**:) **_


	3. Chapter 3

Reina's POV

I sank into the booth across from Amy in the student center exhausted. Three tests today and I had barely gotten any sleep the night before. Even if we had gotten home at a decent hour, which we hadn't, I was positive I wouldn't have been able to sleep a wink anyways.

I was avoiding Facebook, Twitter and Tumblr religiously. I didn't want to have to read the hate mail from crazy fans.

"I've texted you six times today," Amy said.

"I haven't turned my phone on since last night," I told her.

"Have you been on Tumblr? Twitter? No? Get on now!"

"Why?" I asked.

She gave me the hurry it along symbol. I sighed before logging into Tumblr. As expected there were multiple gifs that stared me and I ignored them and opened up my inbox. I really didn't want to see pictures of me looking stupid, as I assumed I did. I read through the messages and I was surprised that most of them were actually nice. I opened up one of my favorite blogs and saw the latest post was a gif of me on stage with Niall. Underneath it someone had written: **I love how instead of sending Reina hate mail we're just happy that Niall found someone that makes him smile. (Even if we are jealous) The true directioners are the ones that are happy for them.**

"Aw!" I said.

"Did you see your 'hate mail'?" Amy asked laughing.

"Yeah!"

"Check your Twitter feed. Both of our follower counts have gone up by thousands over night."

I logged in and almost fainted. "I am _not_ that interesting!"

"Apparently all these people think you are."

I scrolled through the mentions and retweeted and replied to a few girls who asked me to. There were several ** is so ugly! Why would anyone want to date her** tweets, but far less than I had thought there would be.

I tweeted **Woah! You drop out of the social network for a day and everything's gone crazy!**

I turned on my cell and was bombarded with texts I scrolled through the tweets and replied quickly to texts from my friends. My phone buzzed again.

**You finally turned your phone back on? –Lou (ps. Still sorry about that)**

**Yup Amy made me, and it's alright I should've known you'd do something like that xx –Re**

**Still sorry. Have you heard from Nialler? –Lou**

**No but I still haven't gotten through all my texts yet, maybe he sent me something. xx –Re **

**Just get on Skype. –Lou **

**Haha k xx –Re **

I closed my phone and logged on to Skype. I got a video call from Louis and I accepted it.

"Hi," I laughed when his face appeared on my screen.

"Hi," he said. "Guys come here!" He yelled leaning away from the computer. I heard people walking in and four more people appeared on screen.

"Reina!" Harry said. "We were beginning to think you were dead. You didn't reply to any of our texts."

"Well I'm not dead," I laughed.

"Is Harry there?" Amy asked. I motioned for her to sit next to me. I looked around the student center to see that a lot of people were staring or trying to pretend like they weren't staring.

"Ames!" Harry said with a smile when she appeared. "Go get on your Skype."

She laughed and slid back around to her computer. "Talk to you later Harry," I said rolling my eyes at Amy over my computer.

"Bye babe," Harry said getting up.

"So where are you guys?" I asked.

"New York City," Zayn said.

"We just got in," Liam added. "Lou was texting you as we were walking in and didn't help with the bags."

I laughed. "Sounds like your typically Louis."

"What do all these 'sounds like your typically Louis' and 'I should've know you'd do something like that' comments mean?" He asked.

"I meant it in a good way," I said.

"I think you just evaded my question. I'm pretty sure that wasn't an answer," Louis said.

"I love you Lou!" I said.

"Ok, I forgive you. I'm going to go make sure Harry is alright in the other room," he wiggled his eyebrows and I cracked up.

"Hello Louis! I see you peeking through the door!" Amy said loudly into her computer.

"So are you guys going to get to do anything fun while you're in NYC?" I asked.

"Not really," Zayn said.

"It wouldn't be any fun without the two of you anyways, Re!" I heard Harry say from Amy's laptop.

"Good answer," Liam said laughing.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go ring up room service what do you guys want?" Zayn said yelling down the hall. There wasn't a response but I could hear loud laughter coming from Amy's skype chat. Liam got up and he and Zayn went down the hall.

"And then there was one," I said laughing. "You've been super quiet, Niall. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he said. I waited for him to continue, something was bugging him. "Are we ok?" He asked.

That was what he was worried about? I smiled. "Of course we are."

"You left pretty quickly after Louis tweeted that video and I thought maybe you were mad at me."

"I was embarrassed! I didn't really want my love life broadcasted to the entire world. And I guess I figured that you really didn't want people to see us making out either. I mean I didn't know how you felt about me, I still don't know."

"I like you enough to not care who saw us kiss," Niall said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Then it doesn't matter who tweets me about how 'ugly and terrible' I am, because you make me feel beautiful."

"Because you are beautiful."

"So are you," I said smiling.

"No not-"

I was about to say something when I heard a chorus of "awws" coming from Amy's computer. She hit mute quickly.

"Ames, please tell me you guys weren't spying on us."

"Uhm we were just…"

"Dear lord can a girl not get any privacy around here?"

"It wasn't my idea! Don't be mad at me again!" I heard Louis yell as he ran into the room. I laughed.

"I couldn't be mad at you, Lou. You make me laugh too much. There's no point in trying to be mad at you, it doesn't work."

"Oh. Good." He looked like he was up to something.

"Don't get any ideas, Tomlinson. Just because I can't stay mad at you doesn't mean I can't ignore you for a few days."

"You wouldn't just ignore me!" He said sounding genuinely worried.

"Well it depends, you better behave."

He grumbled "Fine."

"It's quite easy when I can only talk to you on the phone or Skype," I said.

"I'll see you again soon we're going to come visit you after our tour!"

"Oh my god Louis!" I heard Liam yell unhappily.

"You guys are coming to visit?" Amy asked.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Zayn said appearing on my screen.

"Sorry," Louis mumbled. Liam sighed and patted Louis on the shoulder.

"You just can't stay mad at him!" I laughed.

My phone rang and I saw a text from mom saying she was there. "Ames and I gotta go, talk to you guys soon. Love you."

There was a general chaos of goodbyes as Amy and I shut down our laptops. We walked outside.

"It's going to be almost three months until we see them again," I said.

"Three more months till you and Niall can get your snog on," Amy laughed.

"A week ago we would've killed to be Skyping with the guys. Now we just want to see them in person. We don't ask for much."

"The more we get the more we want."


	4. Chapter 4

(Unless otherwise noted it's in Reina's POV from now on)

It had been two weeks. I sighed and composed a Tweet. **I still have eight weeks left till I get to see you, I miss you so much! **

My phone buzzed a few seconds later and I checked it.

**Louis_Tomlinson: ReCarter I miss you too! **

**As much as I do miss you Louis_Tomlinson, that tweet was not directed at you haha **

**Louis_Tomlinson: ReCarter you don't love me? **

***dying* **

**Louis_Tomlinson: ReCarter! I was not trying to be funny! **

**I literally can't breathe. Everyone in the student center is looking at me like I've lost my mind. **

**Louis_Tomlinson: ReCarter, we aren't friends anymore!**

**Oh, Louis_Tomlinson you know I love you. Haha **

**Louis_Tomlinson: ReCarter I don't know when you're kidding or not! **

**This is why we need to see each other pronto! Louis_Tomlinson**

OoOoO

A few hours later when I was sitting at home I got text from a number I didn't recognize. I opened it curious.

**Hi I'm Danielle, Liam's girlfriend. He told me you were Niall's girlfriend so I got your number. We One Direction girlfriends need to stick together! xoxo –Dani**

I looked at my phone for a second. Liam said I was Niall's girlfriend? Was I? I started to text her back, then I backspaced and started to text Niall, but I exited out of that one too. Well someone has to take the initiative.

**Hey! Yeah, that's right we girls have to stick together! Nice to meet you xx –Re **

**We need to have a girl's night over Skype this weekend. You, me, Amy and Eleanor? xoxo –Dani **

**That sounds fun! xx –Re**

**Ok, I'll text the other two, see you Saturday! xoxo –Dani **

OoOoO

Saturday night Amy and I were sitting in my living room with Princess and the Frog all cued up on my Blueray player. We had all decided that we wanted to watch our favorite Disney movies this weekend so we were watching Princess and the Frog and Tangled. We were such children.

My computer beeped letting me know I was getting a video call. I opened it up and saw Danielle and Eleanor.

"Hi!" Amy said.

"Hello!" Danielle yelled back.

"So this is the all famed Reina," Eleanor said with a laugh. "My boyfriend can't shut up about you!"

"Neither can mine," Dani said.

"It's always 'Reina said, Reina tweeted, Reina-' well you get the picture."

I laughed. "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine I just wanted to officially meet you," Eleanor said laughing.

"Louis is probably my best friend in the band," I said.

"He says you're his best friend that's not in the band."

"I'm glad out best friendship is mutual, it's good having a friend that you can pick on and get picked on by constantly and know that it's all joking," I said.

"So if there are only four of us that means that-" Amy started.

"That Zayn is single," Eleanor finished. "He hasn't dated anyone since Rebecca. The lad is heartbroken."

"The lad needs a rebound," Amy said.

"I've only been saying that for months now!"

"Can we watch Princess and the Frog now?" Danielle asked.

We synced our tvs so that we couldn't notice a difference between the two. We were singing along loudly to all our favorite songs.

"Dani?" I asked noticing she had sat down.

"Yeah?" She hopped over to the computer. I slid away from Amy who was glaring at me for talking during our movie.

"What do you girls do when the guys go on tour for so long?"

"We Skype them every night and text them all day," she said.

"Is that enough?" Amy asked getting interested in our conversation.

"Not hardly, but we trust them to not fall for some girl on tour. We know they'll be coming back eventually," Eleanor said sliding over, the movie forgotten.

"But you two have been with your boyfriends for months in the real world. We had less than 24 hours with ours," I said.

"That does make things harder; I'd give you a hug but…"

"But we're not actually in the same place!" Amy sighed.

"Even when I do get to Skype them, it's like they're one entity! I can't have a conversation with Niall without the other four tagging along," I said.

"I understand your dilemma! It really is like they're joined at the hip," Danielle said.

"And Louis is the worst one, no offense Elle, he won't take the hint when Liam tries to pull him out of the room."

"We just need to get them all on Skype at the same time so that we can have each of our boyfriends by themselves," Eleanor said.

"Except that leaves Zayn," I said.

"He's pretty good about giving me alone time while I'm chatting with Liam but I would feel bad just leaving him alone," Danielle said.

"We just need to find a fit girl on the streets and set them up!" I said.

"Agreed. We'll do it as soon as you two get to London," Eleanor said.

"What?" Amy asked confused.

"Dear lord Elle! You're as bad as your boyfriend!" Danielle said.

"It wasn't a secret was it?" Eleanor asked.

"Well it _was_! Liam wanted to surprise them since Louis ruined the first surprise and now you've gone and ruined this one!"

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked.

Danielle sighed. "Well we might as well tell you now. The guys are going to fly you both out to London so we can all spend the summer together!"

"Oh my god!" Amy said. "We're going to London!"

**_Hey guys, I'd love some reviews! I know that people keep putting this on Story Alerts but if you like it then review! -Thanks. ~Bree_**


	5. Chapter 5

Liam frowned as I finished explaining how Eleanor had told me about the summer plans.

"That's why she and Louis are such a great couple. She's like a female version of him."

I laughed. "Yeah I guess so."

"Every time I think I've come up with a great surprise someone ruins it!"

"You don't have to surprise us you know," I said. I secretly wanted to know what he could possibly come up with that could be better than spending the summer in London."

"Yeah…I'll think of something. This time I'm not telling Louis or Eleanor."

"Alright," I laughed.

"Seven weeks," He said smiling.

"I bet you'll be happy to get home and see Danielle," I said.

"Yeah I've missed her."

"She misses you too. Speaking of which, is there any way that the four of us can individually talk to our boyfriends?"

"You don't like us all fighting over the computer?" He asked laughing.

"Don't even joke, it's horrible! Dani, Elle and Ames all agree. Some days we just want so alone time with our guys."

"That can probably be arranged."

"Maybe you could set Zayn up with someone? Dani and I would feel horrible if Zayn had to just go hang out by himself."

"Zayn will be alright, he's a big boy. Plus Eleanor has wanted to find him someone herself."

"Yeah I think that is going to be our project when I get to London. That's what led to her telling me I was going anyways."

Liam sighed and shook his head. "I think Niall wants to chat so I'll let you go."

"Bye Liam!" I waved as we walked away. Niall replaced him in front of the camera.

"So I guess you heard the news?" Niall asked.

"Oh yes, Liam isn't too happy with Elle. Or Louis for that matter."

"He did plan both himself."

"He's convinced he's going to come up with another surprise."

Niall laughed. "What could be better than flying you two out to London to spend the summer with us?"

"That's what I said!"

"I miss you," he said.

"I miss you too," I said smiling.

I bobbed my head to my music.

"What are you listening to?" He asked.

"Don't you recognize your own song?" I asked laughing. "It's Another World."

"No that's not us," he said laughing.

"Well I mean it's a cover…"

"By who? Turn it up."

I hit the button on my lap top to up the volume and he smiled. "This is really good. Does the girl singing this have a YouTube?"

"Yeah…"

"What's her name?" He asked.

"Reina."

He stopped dancing. "No way. This is you?"

"Yeah," I laughed.

"This is amazing!"

"You're just saying that, your rating of my cover just went from 'really good' to 'amazing'."

"I was afraid you'd get jealous if I told you that I really liked it," he said laughing. "Louis, come here!"

"No!" I protested.

"Bring the rest of the guys."

"What's up?" Louis asked walking in. "Ooh I like this version."

"Yeah she's got a good voice," Zayn said. I hit the pause button on my music quickly.

"It's Reina," Niall told them.

"You never told us you could sing like that!" Harry said.

"You never asked, plus it's really not that great," I mumbled.

Harry hit Niall. "I thought you were the insecure one in this relationship?"

"Not funny," Niall said.

I sighed. "Do you guys really think it's good?"

"It's brilliant," Liam said.

"Do you have any other covers?" Louis asked.

"Maybe one other, I have a few original songs though."

That was the wrong thing to say.

"You write songs too?" Louis said. "Marry me!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Sing something," Harry told me.

"I'm not singing anything," I said.

"Please?" Zayn asked doing his best puppy dog eyes. All of them followed. My resolve was weakening.

"Oh lord. Ok fine." I sighed. "I'm only singing one verse though."

"_It's been a while; it's been a long time. _

_Days pass and people keep moving on by_

_You caught me off guard on the boulevard that day _

_I was frozen in time, couldn't speak a word. You walked on by but in my mind your laugh I heard._

_This isn't goodbye, we'll meet again on a crowed street and we'll still be friends._

_Watching from a window I can believe that one day you will think of me and smile."_

I stopped at the end of the chorus and waited.

"That's all we get?" Louis asked.

"Yes," I laughed.

"Do you have an mp3 on your computer?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"You should email it to us," Liam said.

"Not happening."

They all started doing puppy dog eyes again.

"I really need to build up resistance to you guy's cuteness. Fine one song, that's it."

Louis smiled triumphantly.

Damn you Tomlinson and your inability to make me mad.

_**Hey! You know what to do! Leave me a review & tell me what you think! Also I don't know if you guys have Tumblr but my 1D blog is: perfectlyimperfect1d**_


	6. Chapter 6

Of course one song turned into five. I really needed to learn how to resist their adorableness.

Every week day for the next seven weeks was spent texting, and Skyping the guys. The weekends were reserved for girl time. Though I typically still texted them all day, Skype was reserved for the girls.

It was the last day of school and I had just taken my last exam. I was sitting in the student center with Amy listening to The Pretty Reckless on my laptop and singing quite loudly.

"I'll be right back, I need to grab my purse out of my locker," Amy said. She walked out the back door back into the school.

I was too busy singing to notice the room had grown extremely quiet. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped. Liam was smiling at me surrounded by all the other guys.

"You're here!" I jumped up and hugged Liam first, then Zayn and Harry. Amy came in and squealed. Harry turned away from me and scooped her up in a hug. I laughed.

"Don't I get a hug?" Louis asked.

"Of course!" I hugged Louis tightly and kissed him on the cheek. He stuck his tongue out at me and rubbed at his cheek, I couldn't help but cracking up again.

Niall was the only one left still looking at me; the other four were hugging Amy. I beamed at him.

"Come here," he laughed pulling me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you!"

He kissed me and I had to remember that I was standing in a room surrounded by all my classmates. I pulled back reluctantly. "Later," I promised more to myself than to him.

"Come on guys! I'm so ready to get out of here!" I grabbed Louis and Liam's arms and pushed them towards the door. We laughed as we walked out. The room was still silent as the girls watched us walk out.

Zayn and I were the last to walk out as we ushered everyone else out the door. He turned before we stepped through the doorway and yelled "Vas happenin?"

We practically collapsed on each other laughing our heads off as we walked down the sidewalk. The guys had a large rental SUV parked out front and we all slid in. I pushed in behind Louis and sat in between him and Niall. I lay back against Niall and Louis lay on me so Niall was squished against the window. I looked up at him and smiled.

Amy and Harry were sitting right in front of us and they were just the cutest couple. Zayn was shotgun and Liam was driving. I waved at him in the rearview mirror and stuck my tongue out, he made a face back and I laughed.

"I'm one lucky girl," I said quietly.

"Yeah you are, not everyone gets Louis Tomlinson for their best friend," Louis said. I hit him in the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being cheeky," I said with a laugh.

"But that's why you love me right?"

"Unfortunately," I said making a face.

It only took 10 minutes to get to me and Amy's neighborhood. All her bags were sitting in my living room and we ran up the front steps and went in. "Mom!" I yelled. She walked down the steps.

The guys were looking around curiously. I had forgotten that they of course had never been here before. They hadn't ever actually met my mom either.

"Mom, meet One Direction," I said going down the line and introducing them even though she knew who they were already.

"Nice to meet you," she said. "When is your flight leaving?"

I checked my phone. "Three hours so we need to get going pretty fast."

"Alright well make sure that you call me once a week at least, I know how you get when you go on vacation without me, it's like you forget you have a family."

"I'll remember!" I said laughing.

My mom turned to Amy. "Make sure she calls me, at least once before you two come home for the cruise."

My family and I had already planned a Disney cruise before I knew I was going to England so Amy and I were going to fly home for three weeks in the middle of summer. Cruise, a week at home and then I was dragging Amy to a musical theatre camp in New York because despite the fact she wanted to be on Broadway she refused to take classes.

"And you," my mom said to Louis. "As the best friend you make sure she stays out of trouble and doesn't die. I'd typically tell Amy that, but well you should probably watch out for her to. You never know with Amy."

"Thanks Mrs. C, you make me sound like I'm mental!" Amy grumbled. Harry slid his arm around her and she smiled a little.

My mom hugged me and then Amy and then all the guys. She looked like she was about to start crying.

"We need to get going mom. I'll call you when we get settled in."

She gave me one last hug before we left to drive to the airport.

OoOoO

"This is going to be a long flight," I said as Niall and I waited in line at Starbucks in the airport and hour later.

"You can sleep on me," Niall said.

"I already planned on it," I said laughing.

I ordered my venti caramel white mocha and three petite vanilla bean scones and leaned against the counter till the brought my order up. We walked across to Cinnabon where the others were all buying sticky messy cinnamon rolls. I rolled my eyes. "You guys are going to make a mess."

"I'll make sure if I drop my cinnamon roll it'll be on you," Louis told me. I gave him a little shove and he laughed.

We walked towards the gate our plane would be leaving from. As we walked there were several girls that recognized One Direction and had to run over and ask for a picture. Most of them smiled at me and Amy but a few of them glared. I rolled my eyes.

"I hate haters," I said rolling my eyes.

"Doesn't that make you a hater?" Amy asked. I glared at her.

I heard the announcer over the speaker say that the 5:30 flight to London would begin boarding with the first class passengers in three minutes. I walked with the rest of the group to the already forming line of business people waiting to get on the plane.

I handed the woman at the counter my ticket and she scanned it before returning it to me. I smiled and went down the hall leading to the plane. We took the entire second row of first class and most of the third row. I sat with Niall and Louis and Liam sat across the aisle from me. Harry and Amy were behind me and Zayn was stuck by himself with some stuffy looking lady in a suit who was furiously making notes on a huge stack of paper. I gave Zayn a sympathetic smile and looked over my seat at Harry and Amy. Amy was tucked under Harry's arm and looking sleepy even though it was still fairly early.

I tweeted quickly as the flight attendants loaded everyone on the plane.

**Getting ready to head to London with the guys. Aw my best friend and Harry make the cutest couple. **

I thought about snapping a picture but I figured Amy would hit me if I tried to stick my phone in her face.

My phone buzzed with a few tweets and I read one from Sierra.

**Sisiluvsu: ReCarter I thought Louis was your best friend?**

**Yeah, Sisiluvsu. Why? **

**Sisiluvsu: ReCarter So is Larry Stylinson real then? Haha**

I looked at my last tweet about Harry and…my best friend.

**OMG! Sisiluvsu, I meant Amy! Not Louis! **

**Sisiluvsu: ReCarter Haha I figured but your mentions just blew up in like five seconds and I'm pretty sure Larry Stylinson is trending. **

***facepalm* **

The flight attendant was glaring at me so I turned my phone off and slipped it in my pocket.

"What are you laughing about?" Niall asked.

"I said how cute Harry and my best friend were and now Larry Stylinson is trending on Twitter."

All the boys burst out in laughter and the woman sitting next to Zayn shushed us. This only made me giggle more and I buried my head in Niall's shoulder so I could stop laughing.

"Would you like a soda?" I heard the flight attendant ask.

"Yes please," I mumbled.

"Are you sure you need more caffeine?" Louis asked. "You already seem crazy."

"Shut up Lou," I said.

The flight attendant brought back my drink and I sat up and took it. I pulled a stack of magazines out of my bag and started flipping through them. A few hours later they brought food out. There was ravioli with chicken, which I wasn't a big fan of and traded Niall the ravioli for his roll. I kept the pieces of chicken and stuck them in my Cesar salad.

"You can't just eat rolls and salad for dinner," Louis said.

"I'm eating chicken too," I told him. He shook his head and handed me his roll too.

"You want my pie?" Liam asked. "I don't care much for this kind."

I took the plate from him.

"I would've eaten that," Louis said.

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him. I'd have to remember how easy it was to convince them to give me what I wanted. I guess we were all pushovers, they'd give me stuff and I couldn't resist their puppy dog eyes.

OoOoO

I woke up a few hours later to some tapping my shoulders. I refused to open my eyes I just wanted to sleep for five more minutes. I could feel someone lean close to my face and then they yelled "Wake up Reina!" I screamed and jumped. Louis was standing over me smiling. I pushed him back towards Liam.

"We're here," he said.

"Oh my god!" I jumped up and bounced on my heels as I waited for the guys to all get out of their seats. I pulled Louis out the door of the plane and through the hall and into the main area. I had been to London before but not with six of my best friends.

"Race you to baggage claim!" Louis said before taking off.

"Cheater!" I yelled running after him. I caught up with on the escalator. He got stuck behind an old lady who was carrying her Pomeranian. I ran down the stairs and to the sign with our flight number. Louis ran up behind me and picked me up. I screamed and tried to get out of his arms.

"Let me go!" I squealed. I heard a laugh that had become quite familiar and looked over towards the door. Eleanor and Danielle were sitting by the wall in some chairs. I managed to get out of Louis grasp and run over to the girls. We shared a group hug.

Louis pulled Eleanor towards him and hugged her.

"Where are the rest of the guys?" Danielle asked.

"On there way. They hadn't even gotten off the plane yet when Lou and I took off," I told her.

"Sounds like something Louis would do!"

"Again! Really?" Louis asked.

"Still love you!" I said. He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back. I lost my balance and we both collapsed to the ground.

"Really you two?" Amy asked laughing.

"Yes really, we're just so cool that the floor wants to be friends with our rear ends," I said.

Niall offered me a hand and pulled me up.

Liam was hugging Danielle and they looked so cute. She smiled at me over his shoulder and I gave her thumbs up.

I intertwined my fingers with Niall's and looked at our odd little group. There was me and Niall, Liam and Danielle who were just the cutest thing, Louis and Eleanor who were laughing about something a few feet away, Harry who had his arm around Amy while the whispered, and then Zayn who seemed to be observing our group but with a much less happy expression. I let go of Niall's hand and went over to Eleanor.

"Not to try to steal your girlfriend away from you but I need to borrow her," I told Louis.

"But I'm not done with her!"

"It's important and you need to help grab the bags anyways."

He sighed and gathered the rest of the guys.

"We have to do something about Zayn," I told Eleanor after the guys were safely out of ear shot. "He looks miserable."

"What are we whispering about over here?" Amy asked walking over. Danielle joined us too.

"Zayn," Eleanor told her.

"He looked pitiful, I feel bad now that he's the only single one, it's like the four of us are taking up all of his friends time," Danielle said.

"Yeah that's what I was saying," I said.

"Wow we leave for five minutes and when we come back they're all in a huddle whispering," Liam said. Interrupting my next thought.

"Looks suspicious, what are you four planning?" Harry asked.

"I want to help!" Louis said. The four of us shared a look before turning to face the guys. Louis helping really wasn't a bad idea.

Niall put his arm around me. "Are you ready to go?" He asked.

"Of course," I said pecking him on the cheek. I looked back at the girls and Danielle held up her phone to say she'd text me and we'd plan. I nodded. Looking back maybe deciding to interfere in the love lives of my friends wasn't a good idea, that's where all the problems came from.


	7. Chapter 7

I had been in London for a week. So far nothing had happened on our Zayn plan but I decided that today, after a particularly uncomfortable group date the night before, was the day to ask Louis for help.

I was woken up extra early by a loud dinging. I had been in the middle of a very realistic dream about being at school it took me a second to place myself back in the guest bedroom at Danielle's flat.

I sighed and reached over to grab my phone. I had finally gotten used to London time and had been getting to bed at a fairly decent time but I still didn't like being woken up at, I checked my phone, at 4:45.

Who would be texting me at 4:45 in the morning? Well let's see. I opened my inbox.

**Re, let's go to the gym! It's always better to get an early start! I'll pick you up at 5:30. –Lou**

**I'm going back to sleep, Louis. xx –Re**

**But Reina you can't! –Lou**

I imagined the puppy dog eyes for a second.

**Fine. xx –Re**

**Yay! –Lou**

I climbed out of bed reluctantly and grabbed yoga pants and a t-shirt. I pulled my hair into a pony tail and didn't bother with makeup.

I was getting ready to go sit outside of Danielle's building so that I wouldn't wake her up. I left a note on the fridge telling her where I had gone, at the last minute I added "We're going to chat about that thing." I didn't know who might stop by and see the note so I left out the details.

Louis was waiting outside when I got down stairs and I hopped in his car. I still hadn't gotten used to driving on the wrong side of the road so I hadn't started driving myself anywhere yet.

"Louis it's so early!"

"I know but I couldn't sleep so I figured might as well go do something."

"But did you really have to wake me up to get me to come with you?"

"Yeh."

I rolled my eyes.

"So have you noticed that Zayn seems kinda depressed lately?" I asked.

Louis shrugged.

"You think it's because you, Liam, Harry and Niall all have girlfriends?"

"He has been pretty sad since he broke up with Rebecca."

"Eleanor thinks we need to get him a girlfriend. We thought you might be able to help. As long as you don't tell him that we're trying to set him up with someone. I know you aren't that great at keeping secrets."

"Don't you think everyone has picked on me enough for spilling about our visit?"

"Nope."

"Yeah I'll help if I can."

When we were in the gym I hopped on the treadmill to warm up. I was surprised that there were quite a few people working out around me. A girl slid over to the treadmill next to mine. "Are you Reina Carter?" She asked.

I pulled my earphones out of my ears. "Yeah."

"I follow you on Twitter, and I think you and Niall are just the cutest couple!"

"Oh thanks!" I said smiling. I hadn't ever actually talked to a fan like this before. I had tweeted several of them but no one had ever come up to talk to me.

Louis walked up just then and stopped my treadmill.

"Lou, I was still running here!" I turned and hit him in the head annoyed.

"Oh my gosh! Louis Tomlinson!" The girl said. I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be over there," I said pointing towards the workout benches. I walked over and grabbed some small weights and started trying to recall the work outs my coach at West Prep had made us do. I went through several of the workouts. Louis came over when I was starting to do one arm bent rows. He sat down on a bench near mine.

"Glad to see that your actually using your time at the gym," I said sarcastically.

"Eh. I'm tired."

"You're the one that woke me up at 4:45!"

"Why do you need to work out anyways?" Louis asked.

I made a face he couldn't see. "Um because I have no arm strength and I really could do to work of some of those doughnuts you keep feeding me."

"They're good though," Louis said.

"That's exactly why I need to be here."

"Just don't work off too much," he said getting up.

I laughed. "What could I possibly work off too much of?" I mean I'm slim but everyone could stand to tone their muscles up.

"You're bum, you have a nice bum," Louis said pinching my butt. I jumped and dropped my weights he laughed.

"Really Louis?" I sighed. "Come on, we're meeting everyone for lunch and I need to go home and get changed."

He followed me out. We passed the girl that had come up to talk to us sitting a few benches away furiously typing on her phone. Seriously does anyone besides me actually come to the gym to work out?

OoOoO

A few hours later everyone was sitting in Nando's eatting. I checked my Tumblr and snorted when I saw the newest picture. So that's what that girl was texting about so intently.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Did you see that gif of me and Louis at the gym?" I asked.

"Of yeah I just saw that. Why did he pinch your bum?"

"Because he's weird. Also I guess I have a nice ass."

"I keep telling you that you should let me talk to my people about getting you a job," Eleanor said.

I laughed. "I am not cut out to be a model," I said. "I'm not pretty enough."

"Oh you're beautiful and you know it," Danielle said.

Niall sat down in the seat next to me. "What about my beautiful girlfriend?"

"Lou pinched Re's bum and we were discussing how she should be a model cause she has a nice bum and she's just all around gorgeous!" Eleanor said.

"She is," Niall said. "Was that at the gym this morning then?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said laughing. Danielle grabbed my arm all of a sudden.

"Girl time, come here." She pulled Amy, Eleanor and I back to the hall. "I forgot to ask, did you talk to Louis about helping?"

"I did and he said he would," I told her. I filled them in about asking Louis about helping us with the Zayn situation.

"It would be like Louis to agree to help but not give us any ideas," Eleanor said rolling her eyes. She seemed genuinely annoyed with Louis all of a sudden which was weird.

"Um yeah but we'll think of something," I said.

"What about that girl that lives next door to you Dani?" Amy asked.

"Arabi? No. She's…just no," Danielle said shaking her head.

"What about that Victoria girl who works for the stylist?" I asked.

"No, no. We aren't mixing work and play. Especially if this is just a rebound fling," Amy said. I sighed this was getting nowhere.

"Whatever. Someone will come up," Eleanor said walking out.

"Did she eat some bad chicken? What's up with her all of a sudden?" I asked the other girls. They shrugged. I shook my head, I hate it when people's personalities do a complete 180.

_**This is the last chapter I have prewritten! So if you have any ideas hit me up. It might be a bit before I get back to this story cause I'm going to be working on To The End of The World my Liam fic and the Harry oneshot I'm working on. **_

_**Review lovelies! :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to Eleanor since the Nando's incident. Danielle and I had been stuffed up in her flat coming up with a pro-con list for every girl we knew. "What about that girl who used to be a dancer with you and then she quit?"

"Michelle? I think she's touring with Justin Bieber now. What about that girl you introduced me to that used to live in your town?"

"I was polite to her, doesn't mean I actually like her."

"We're getting nowhere," Danielle said, slumping into the couch.

"Call the other girls?" I suggested.

"Neither of them is responding to any of my texts."

I sighed. "What if I just asked Zayn what he was looking for in a girl? It was save us all this time going through people and wondering if he might like them. I mean we have a ton of girls that have potential but they're all pretty different."

"Do it now," Danielle said grabbing my phone off the coffee table.

"I'll ask him if he wants to grab coffee or something. If I just text him and ask, he'll know something's up."

_**You busy? I was thinking about a Starbucks run. –Re**_

We both stared at my phone for exactly 3 minutes while he waited for him to respond. Finally it buzzed and Danielle jumped.

_**How's 4? –Zayn **_

_**Sounds good –Re**_

"Ok, we're going for coffee in a half hour."

"I guess I'll just sit here and do nothing." She flipped to our DVR and scrolled through the recordings, "Oh! X Factor auditions started, I'll watch these."

"But I want to watch!"

"You're deserting me."

"You're the one who's making me leave!" She shrugged at me before starting the episode. I stepped in my room to get a look at my hair before I left, my blonde hair has a little too messy for my taste and I twisted it into a ballerina bun and pinned it up. "I'm leaving now!" I called.

"Bring me a venti white mocha!" She yelled after me. It took me about ten minutes to walk to Starbucks and it must've taken me longer than I'd thought to do my hair because Zayn was already there when I showed up.

"Hey!" I said walking over to his table. He was wearing sunglasses and a hat and reading a magazine. You could barely even tell it was him, and it seemed no one had noticed him since he was sitting alone. He stood up and gave me a hug. We went inside and got in the queue. "Can I get a venti soy vanilla latte please?" The girl rang me up and I waited on Zayn. The girl at the counter recognized him but thank god she didn't scream or anything. Our coffees came up really fast and we sat in the corner where no one could see us that well.

"So how do you like London?" Zayn asked.

"I love it, so does Amy. She texts me almost every hour to remind me of that."

Zayn laughed. "Sounds like Amy."

"She's actually mysteriously stopped recently; maybe she's found someone else to bother. So meet anyone new lately?" I asked. That was almost worse that just flat out asking him what kind of girls he fancied.

"Not really, why?"

"No reason," I said a little too quickly.

"You and Danielle aren't trying to set me up with anyone are you? I'm not a charity case; I don't need you to interfere with my love life."

"Zayn, we're just trying to help. You always look so unhappy when the rest of us are together."

"That's not-" He paused. "I don't need your help."

I stood up, "I need to get Dani's coffee." Zayn followed me back to the line but didn't say anything. "Look, we're your friends. We're supposed to do stupid stuff like set you up, it's our job."

"Reina, it doesn't matter who you find."

"What?"

"She won't be you." Before I could even process what he said, he leaned in and kissed me. It was only for a second and then I realized what was happening and jumped back.

"I-I have to go." I ran out of the store forgetting about Danielle's mocha. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and noticed I had three texts.

**CODE RED. –Dani**

**WHERE ARE YOU? –Dani**

**ELLE AND LOU BROKE UP. –Dani**

I stuffed my phone back in my pocket and sped up the last two blocks to our shared flat. I unlocked the door and walked into the living room where Danielle was sitting in the middle of the couch. "What?" I asked.

"I don't know! I just got this text and I don't know what happened!" She held out her phone and I read the text from Eleanor: **Hey, I'm moving back to Manchester for a while. Things didn't really work out with Lou. I'll see you around, love you. –El**

"Um. Ok?"

Danielle looked up at me. "Hey, were you crying?"

"No." I wiped at my eyes. "Oh, maybe I was. I didn't notice."

"What happened?" She asked.

"I was talking to Zayn and then he just kissed me and…I really don't know."

"He what?"

"Yeah uh let's deal with this first. Call Elle, I'm going to go call Louis. Is Amy dead or something? Never mind, I'll call her later."

"Should you check online?"

"Why?"

"Because he kissed you in Starbucks, there has to be pictures."

"Oh god." I took a breath. "One crisis at a time." I walked in my room and dialed Louis.

"Hey," he answered sounding tired.

"I heard what happened, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'll be fine."

"What happened?" I asked.

"We just weren't going to work."

"I think you're in shock. I'm coming over with ice cream and movies." I hung up without waiting for a response. I walked back into the living room and started grabbing movies; the only movies Dani had that weren't romantic comedies were several Disney movies and some other animated films. I grabbed the least girly ones I could find and tossed them in my purse. I walked past Danielle's room and stuck my head in, she was on the phone with Eleanor and I just waved.

On the way to Louis's apartment I stopped and got several flavors of Ben & Jerry's. When I got up to his door I knocked and waited for him to answer. He opened the door looking absolutely terrible. I hugged him as tight as I could. "The ice cream is going to melt," he said. I laughed, glad to see that at least he felt like eating ice cream. I went and grabbed spoons from his kitchen and when I went into the living room he was digging through the DVDs. "We're watching Happy Feet 2," he told me. I handed him a carton of ice cream and went to put the movie in.

OoOoO

The movie was almost over when Harry came in. Louis held up at hand to keep him from speaking until the last few minutes finished. "Dancing penguins, really?" Harry asked when the credits started.

"It was actually pretty good," I said shrugging. "Hey where's Amy?"

"What do you mean? I thought she was with you."

"Um, she pretty much lives here. Why would she be with me?"

"We got in a fight Thursday, she got upset and left. I just assumed she was going to stay with you for a while."

"Thursday? You had a fight two days ago and you didn't think to mention she wasn't with you?"

"We hadn't all been together since Thursday night. I just thought she was mad at me!"

"She could be lying in a ditch somewhere, Harry!"

Louis was looking at his phone. "Hey Re, is that Zayn?"

And that was when everything started to fall apart.


	9. Chapter 9

I grabbed the phone out of Louis hand and looked at the picture. It was a whole lot more incriminating than the situation had actually been. Of course there weren't any pictures of me pushing him away, or running out of Starbucks, that would have made things too easy. In the picture it even looked like I was leaning into him, which I had been because we'd been in the middle of a conversation and you tend to lean towards people when you're talking to them. I shoved the phone back into Louis hand.

"That doesn't matter right now. We need to find Amy," I said. I turned to Harry. "You said she left your apartment, any idea where she might have gone from there?"

"She usually just runs off to the pool when he gets pissed at me. I went looking for her a couple of hours later and she wasn't there. That's why I figured she'd gone to stay with you and Danielle. She was _really _mad at me."

"What did you do?" I asked. Then thinking about how many problems I was dealing with right at this moment I changed my mind. "Never mind, I don't want to know."

"Should we call the police?" Louis asked.

"Let me call her mom, maybe Amy called after she ran off." I grabbed my phone and dialed Cynda. She answered in her typically chipper voice.

"Hey, hun. How's England?" She asked.

"Oh it's fine. Has Amy called you recently?"

"Oh yeah, she called me yesterday. She said she wanted to come home early. She didn't say why though. Is everything alright?"

"I don't know. Any idea where she was?" I asked.

"She mentioned something about being at a hotel for a little while; she said she wanted to be alone."

"Ok thanks, Cynda. I'll call her, I'm sure she's fine."

"Call me when you find her, alright?"

"Of course." I hung up and then turned to look at the guys. "She went to a hotel; I don't know which one though. Let's check the ones closest to the apartment, we should probably split up." We each picked a direction and walked to the hotels that way. I called Danielle on the way.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Amy's missing, can you call her again?"

"I can do one better. I know her Apple password; I'll go look up the GPS on her phone."

"That would be great."

"How long has she been gone?" Danielle asked.

"Two days." I was about a block from the hotel.

"She's at the Hilton."

"Great, I'm on my way there right now." I walked into the lobby and up to the front desk. "Excuse me, my friend is staying here and she told me to meet her but she forgot to tell me her room number."

"I'm not supposed to do that, but you're Reina Carter and if you could just tell one of the boys to follow me on Twitter then I would love to help you out." I rolled my eyes but nodded anyways. She jotted down her Twitter name on a hotel business card and handed it to me. "What's her name?"

"Amy Holmes."

She typed into the computer for a bit and then smiled. "She's in room 780."

"Thank you," I said running towards the elevator. I texted Harry and Louis and told them to meet me there. I knocked on the door to her room but there wasn't an answer. "Amy!" I yelled. "Ames!" I looked around and saw a housekeeping cart. I snatched the key card off and ran back to the room. I unlocked the door and went in. The room smelt terrible. Half of Amy's wardrobe was tossed across the room and there were multiple empty bottles of pretty much everything you could buy at a liquor store.

She was lying on the bed, unconscious. I stepped over a barely touched pizza and the desk chair which she'd flipped over. "Ames?" I put my hand on her shoulder and she moved slightly. "Amy, you need to wake up." She groaned. There was a knock on the door and I answered it. Harry and Louis were there looking quite worried.

"What happened?" Louis asked looking around the room.

"What the fuck did you do to my best friend?" I asked Harry.

"Guys, she's awake," Louis said. I turned to look and sure enough, she was trying to sit up.

"Want to know what lovely, wonderful Harry did?" She asked, clearly still drunk as her words slurred together. I glanced at Harry.

"Ames, I'm sorry-" Harry began, but Amy glared at him cutting him off.

"He cheated on me with some model slut." She then turned her full attention on me. "Looks like he's not the only one here who's a cheater."

"What?" I asked.

"Haley texted me the picture."

"Amy, you really need to hear my side of the story before you start jumping into things."

"Funny, those were almost the same exact words Harry used after I saw him kissing that girl in Mahiki."

"Amy we need to get you home, you're wasted." I tried to lift her but she shoved me back, she was surprisingly strong for her size.

"Don't fucking touch me." She stumbled into a standing position and then tripped and then proceeded to puke in the ice bucket.

"Lovely," I mumbled.

Louis hoisted her off the ground and helped her stand up. "Someone should probably call a car so we can get her out of here without drawing too much attention."

Harry nodded and called their usual driver. We waited a little bit before making our way down the stairs. We figured not many guests would be in the staircase, and thankfully we were right. We slipped out the back door and waited on the side street a few minutes for the car. Amy puked again before we got her into the car.

"What do we do with her?" Harry asked.

"Take her to Danielle's I guess? She's going to need to sleep and probably throw up some more. I have no idea how much she drank. I'm surprised she's not dead."

We pulled up outside Danielle's flat and dragged Amy inside. Danielle screamed when she saw the state Amy was in and started running around trying to get things she thought would help. I grabbed an old blanket and we sat Amy up in the bathroom. She was asleep or passed out again now but I didn't want her throwing up all over the carpet when she woke up.

"What happened?" Danielle asked. We all sat down in the living room.

"Harry cheated on her and she drowned her sorrows in vodka and god knows what else."

"You should probably call Niall," Louis told me.

"Why?" Then I remembered. "Oh god, the photo." I grabbed my phone and called him, it went straight to voice mail. "Hey, it's me. We really need to talk. Can you come to Dani's? Amy's here, she's-well she's going to be ok now. God everything is just so messed up. Just come, ok?" I hung up. I started crying and Louis hugged me.

"It's going to be ok."

OoOoO

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up I was under the covers in my room. I could hear voices outside my door in the living room. I tried to listen though the voices were a bit muffled. I thought I heard Niall. I got up and went to the door.

"You should really let her explain before you go and do something stupid," Danielle said. She sounded incredibly pissed off.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm sure there's an explanation," Louis said.

"She didn't kiss him, Niall. They were hanging out and he kissed her, she pushed him away. When she came home she was crying," Danielle had managed to calm down a tiny bit. "She didn't want that to happen."

"Why didn't she call me as soon as it happened?" Niall asked.

"She found out Louis and Eleanor broke up, she wanted to talk to them."

"And then Amy," Harry said.

"She called you as soon as she had a free minute," Danielle said. It wasn't exactly true. I should have called Niall before I went to Louis's but I didn't. I was afraid that he'd get upset; obviously I was on to something with that idea.

"I need to talk to her," Niall told them.

"She's asleep," Harry said. He was closer to the door now; I guess he moved to block Niall. I reached forward to open the door; I couldn't hide from this forever.

"I'm awake now," I said. No one moved. "How's Amy?" I asked.

"She stopped throwing up," Danielle said. "I moved her to the couch; she's been sleeping for a while."

"That's good." Everyone was staring at me. I reach for Niall's arm and he flinched away from me. "Can we talk? In here?" He hesitated before nodding and following me back into my room. I glanced in the mirror and realized why everyone had been staring at me, I looked horrible. I was paler than death and my eyeliner and mascara was smudged from crying or sleeping, probably both. My hair, which I'd put into a bun before leaving for Starbucks, had come undone in chunks and now just looked like a mess. I pulled the hair tie out and rubbed my eyes a bit to see if I could fix my makeup a bit.

I finally turned around. Niall was standing in the middle of my room, he was looking at me but it was obvious he wasn't really seeing me. "What Danielle said, about Zayn kissing_ me_ and that I ran away from him, that's what happened. I swear I would never cheat on you." He didn't say anything. "I met him at Starbucks to ask him about girls he liked, because me, Dani, Ames and Elle were supposed to be setting him up. The plan backfired though and here we are." I laughed humorously. "And Elle's gone home, and Ames tried to kill herself. I guess Danielle is the only one left without a problem." I dropped down onto my furry rug and leaned back against my bed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what you want me to say." I looked at him. "You might as well leave, if you aren't going to say anything." He walked out without looking at me.

Danielle came into my room followed by Louis. "What happened?" She asked quietly.

"I guess we broke up. I don't know."

Louis didn't say anything but he picked me up and sat me on my bed then disappeared. When he came back he was holding the extra cartons of our Ben & Jerry's, three spoons and a pile of my favorite movies. "What do you want to watch?" He asked. "I'll let you pick this time."

"Sleepover," I said, pointing and one of my favorite silly girly movies with teenage Alexa Vega. Danielle smiled and she hopped on the bed with me and snatched a carton of Half Baked.

"Excuse me, that's my favorite!" Louis said.

"Excuse me; I don't think anyone asked you!" She said back taking a big bite. I opened the carton of Phish Food and took a nibble. I tried to smile and my friends and pretend like I was ok but I couldn't quite do it.

Louis wrapped his arm around me and gave me a sideways hug. "You're going to be ok, I promise."


End file.
